


The Point

by Scrxpt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: As in Saix won't get his reasoning, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you even get the point if I told you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point

**Author's Note:**

> AKUSAIMONTH : BERSERK  
> Day 6: Set B - Tattoos

     “You look like a clown,” said the voice behind him. Axel looked past himself in the mirror to see Isa-- Saix standing behind him. The man, barely a man really, had his arms crossed in a disapproving manner. The wound on his face was an angry red and Axel tried his hardest not to stare. Saix had already made it clear no one will mention the X he received recently. “Not the point, but thanks,” Axel said, gently touching at the red and puffy skin below his eyes. It hurt like hell and he looked less than his best. The dark marks stood out clearly though against his swollen cheeks and you could very faintly see the dried salt of the real tears that had escaped while he had gotten the tattoos.

     “What is the point then?”

     Axel paused for a moment and thought about it. It was a spur of the moment decision, one based on his brash pseudo emotions rather than calculated thought. _Maybe it was so I would know some of the pain you went through when you had your face slashed. Maybe it was because you’ve started to act differently after that—less like yourself and more like what you’re expected to be. Maybe it’s for the two boys that are dying each day we’re here in this castle._ Green eyes flicked to look at Saix but his expression was blank—there didn’t even seem to be a real want to hear the answer to his own question.

     “I thought they’d look cool, Saix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
